Maria
Maria is a major character in the upcoming story, High School D×D: Goddess Resurrection. Maria's exact origins are unknown, other than that she is a hybrid born of both human and demon origin. She is under the care of Issei Hyoudou. Appearance When discovered by Issei in Purgatorio, Maria was wearing little more than rags: a white tank top with white panties marred with burns and dirt. Bandages are wrapped around her hands and knees. As noted by many, her beauty is otherworldly - shoulder length white hair and large golden eyes. Her face is described as having the look of an angel, yet her eyes are like that of a devil. For the sake of modesty, Issei gave her a black jacket with a hood and gold-colored fur. Personality Maria is described to be very much like a newborn infant: she has no memories of her past, if any, and often repeats what someone says if they're talking directly to her. That said, however, she quickly learns how to speak properly after spending a day with Issei and the Longinus Unit. Afterwards, she has a child-like mentality: she sticks close to Issei, as he is the first person to ever show her kindness, and taught her how to speak properly. She is curious about the world: of humans, Angels and Demons. Maria is also prone to become angered very easily whenever Issei is harmed or insulted. One curious thing to note about her is, despite her lack of memories, she has a vast array of knowledge about the supernatural beings that inhabit the new world. She was able to correctly guess that Azazel was the Fallen Angel of the Grigori, who fell because of Lust and Knowledge. She also appears to know a great deal about the God of the Bible as well, describing "it" as a mere bystander who watches things unfold around "it" while never directly interfering. History Maria is a complete enigma in the world of "Goddess Resurrection." It is unknown whether or not she was born in the new world following the Great Fall, or someone from Issei Hyoudou's time. She is discovered by the Longinus Unit during their investigation in Purgatorio. Initially believed to be human, she attracts demons to their location, who are obsessed with her "scent." When brought to the New World Order HQ, Maria is revealed to be a human and demon hybrid: something initially thought to be impossible, given the absurd amounts of Aether in demons' bodies. Because of her child-like personality, she grows attached to Issei. Despite disagreements from the higher-ups, Cao Cao allowed the girl to unofficially join the NWO when she, surprisingly, lifted two Excalibur fragments: "Destruction" and "Ruler," without any problems. Abilities Aether Immunity: Possibly due to her nature as a human and demon hybrid, Maria is not affected by Aether. Bizarrely, she seems to sneeze violently when in areas where Aether is highly concentrated: thus making her something of a warning siren for the group when venturing into Purgatorio. Natural(?) Holy Sword Wielder: A rarity for any human who has seemingly survived in Purgatorio. Maria, in spite of her demon blood, is capable of wielding Holy Swords - especially ones as temperamental as Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Ruler. It is theorized by Odin that Maria is able to wield the Holy Swords because of her human side's innate purity, which should have been tainted by her demonic heritage. Knowledge of Supernatural Beings: Though she has no memories, Maria has a vast amount of knowledge about the beings who inhabit the world following the Great Fall. Such information includes why Azazel had fallen from grace, the God of the Bible's nature as a non-partial party, and the reason why the demons became twisted in the first place. Surprisingly, she even has knowledge about what the Supernatural World was like before the Great Fall, heavily implying she herself is a supernatural entity from before the cataclysm. Equipment Excalibur Destruction: A Holy Sword that has the ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with. According to Odin and Cao Cao, it is arguably one of the more temperamental of the shards of Excalibur, only accepting those it deems powerful. Excalibur Ruler: The strongest of the fragments of Excalibur. While its full power has yet to be shown in battle, it is regarded to be just as temperamental as its twin "Destruction." Trivia * Maria's appearance is based off of Io, a character in the upcoming game Code Vein. * The author claims that Maria is a "crucial element" in Issei Hyoudou's journey, especially in the events of ACT III. * According to Julio, Maria's bust is on par with even that of Gabriel - something initially thought to be impossible. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Goddess Resurrection Characters